


Echoes of Violence

by GallantBlade475



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Child Death, Insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallantBlade475/pseuds/GallantBlade475
Summary: A freeform poem about a mad hunter.





	Echoes of Violence

**Author's Note:**

> The style here is pretty experimental, and I honestly don't even know if it's readable.

The Hunter laughed.

When they felled the Cleric Beast, they laughed in triumph.

When they killed the blood-drunk Father Gascoigne, they laughed in exhilaration and relief.

When they slaughtered the Blood-Starved Beast, they laughed and swore and danced in celebration.

They laughed at the irony of the transformed Vicar holding in her hand a talisman against the beast plague.

They laughed at the impotence of the Witches of Hemwick, brought low by the Hunter’s own ignorance.

They laughed in confusion as the Shadows of Yharnam first became snakes and then dissolved into mist.

They laughed at the pitiful flailings of Rom, and when the spider’s aegis broke they laughed as the eldritch truth of the paleblood sky bore down upon them.

They laughed at the horror of the One Reborn as they sent its twisted spirit back to the nightmare.

They laughed alongside the raving Micolash as if sharing a joke only the two of them knew and only one could survive.

They laughed at the failed ascension of the nameless impostor and laughed at the perverted birth of Arianna’s child.

They laughed at the monstrous fate of Ludwig, the last hopes of the Living Failures, and the hopeless penance of Lady Maria.

They laughed as they crushed the skull of the Orphan of Kos beneath their boot and denied its soul release.

They laughed as Mergo’s last wails faded and the baby died, gifting the Hunter the third Cord of the Eye.

They laughed in the face of Gherman, who would deny them their apotheosis!

They laughed at the desperate, animalistic retaliation of the Moon Presence, both monster and god knowing the inevitable outcome.

The Hunter laughed to themself as they ascended as a Great One, for only they knew the truth.

They would destroy this world as they had all the others before it, and move on to the next.


End file.
